Métodos
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que si. Había una manera de controlar a Kushina Uzumaki y evitar que asesinara a todo el mundo. Bueno, en realidad, existía más de un método para tenerla feliz y tranquila, claro que Minato jamás le contaría a otras personas sus trucos.


**Serie:** Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

* * *

**Métodos**

**.**

_-¡Yo no soy imposible de tranquilizar'ttebane!-_

**_._**

El viento sopló como un torbellino a medida que la **habanera sangrienta** se abría paso.

toda la aldea tembló al notar el estado de furia con la cual se movía entre las calles de Konoha, su cabello rojizo ondeaba con violencia a medida que apartaba bruscamente de un lado a otro a los shinobis que intentaban detenerla.

¿Enserio estaban intentando a base de fuerza detener a Kushina Uzumaki?

Aquello simplemente era un claro intento de suicidio.

Y es que la mujer se encontraba completamente furica.

Sus ojos, con un rasgado que llamaba _demasiado _a ser los del Kyubi, se paseaban de un lugar a otro como si buscara algo en específico. Quizá en realidad buscaban a _alguien_ en específico.

-¡**Minato Namikaze** donde estás'ttebane!-

chilló a los cuatro vientos, asustando inclusive a la aves.

más de una persona se encerró en su casa con pánico ante el grito de la mujer.

Una cosa era que Kushina estuviera molesta, otra muy diferente era que el objetivo de su molestia fuera el mismo hombre que, desde que está a su lado, la mantiene feliz y calmada. ¡Era preferible mil veces verla tararear de un lugar a otro haciendo sus bromas a los líderes de clanes antes de verla derribando la mitad de la aldea!.

Ya un cuarto de la misma tenia más de una reparación a futuro.

el tronido de sus dedos fue notorio cuando al fin lo diviso a la lejanía, venía caminando junto con Fugaku y Hiashi, se acercó a paso apresurado, llevando las manos a los hombros masculinos, lo zarandeó de un lugar a otro con desesperación. -¡Dime quien era esa maldita'ttebane!- exigió, aún con su movimientos.

Para los dos lideres aquella era una imagen bastante infantil.

O por lo menos eso parecía cuando veían a Kushina zarandear de un lugar a otro a Minato exigiéndole con pucheros incluidos que le respondiera. ¿No se suponía que cuando estaba en ese estado de furia todos se debían dar por muertos?. De alguna forma retorcida, Minato tenia un pequeño **muro **contra los brazos y piernas rotos.

El hombre sonrió apenado, llevando las manos a las caderas de su novia para calmarla un poco.

El berrinche de ella continuó, como si no existiera nadie más allí. -¡Ella te estaba mirando mucho'ttebane!- se indignó. No podían culparla, aquella mujer de esa mañana le miraba con _demasiado _interés a **su **Minato. -¡Dime quien es para ir ahora mismo a explicarle a puños que eres mio!-.

-Serás una mujer celópata-

Kushina jamás supo cual de sus dos victimas dijo aquello, simplemente porque desaparecieron en un puff antes de que ella terminara de voltear su rostro tétricamente.

Una cosa era ser Orgullosos.

Otra diferente era dejar que la mujer de cabello rojo los dejara en el hospital por un mes o dos.

El rayo amarillo solamente suspiró al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros para llevársela haciendo gala de su sobre nombre.

La aldea descansó en paz. ¡Festejaban incluso!

Claramente por esas cosas ellos debían elegir también a Minato como Hokage, se esforzaba por la aldea, era poderoso y era el único ser humano en la faz del planeta con los métodos para controlar a la contenedora del biju más poderoso.

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki se paseaba ahora con una deslumbrante** sonrisa** por la aldea.

Su cabello se encontraba _extrañamente _desordenado. ¡Pero estaba feliz nuevamente!, inclusive le sonreía y saludaba a uno que otro aldeano como si no los hubiese casi matado hace unas dos horas.

Minato era mágico para tenerla en paz.

El detalle era

¿Como la mantenía tan tranquila y relajada?

Jamás nadie se ha enterado qué **metodos **utilizaba el Namikaze para que su novia no explotara en ira tanto como antes, si se iban a cifras, las explosiones de Kushina bajaron desde un 90% del tiempo hasta un 60%, e incluso mucho menos cuando estaba el rubio a su lado. -lo cual era casi todo el tiempo prácticamente-.

Habían especulaciones claro.

Algunos pensaban que la manipulaba y en realidad Minato no era tan bueno como todos pensaban.

Otros, lo más directos y pervertidos. -Aca Jiraiya- alegaban ampliamente que seguramente la controlaba con _**noches felices.**_Esto despertaba el resentimiento de algunas personas de la aldea.

Otros, los menos perturbados, como Rin u Obito, decían que simplemente el amor y la relación estable ayudaban a que Kushina estuviera mucho más calmada y feliz, al igual como su sensei se encontraba mucho más alegre durante el día.

Nadie conocía el **mágico método**, y muchos tenían curiosidad del mismo.

Kushina caminaba claramente ignorando esto, ni si quiera se percató de los cuatro paredes de ojos que le miraban atentamente cada paso que daba. Un par de ojos pervertidos, otros dos con curiosidad y el último par de ojos con clara molestia de encontrarse allí.

-¡Hoy descubriremos cual es el truco de Minato!, Seguramente tendré mucho material para mi nuevo libro-

La cara de baboso fue lo suficiente para que la única fémina le mandara un buen golpe en su cara, algo hastiada de la actitud del maestro de su sensei. -¿No deberíamos darle privacidad en sus cosas a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san?- preguntó, mirando a los demás. El chico más harto de estar allí, Kakashi, la miró. -Eso fue lo que dije yo cuando ustedes me arrastraron del brazo mientras entrenaba-.

y Rin simplemente sonrió apenada.

En realidad, si, en un principio le despertó curiosidad. Terminó dejándose convencer por Obito. -quien en ese momento seguía mirando atento cualquier movimiento de la mujer de pelo rojo-. y no supo cómo ni porqué, tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi terminaron en la bola.

Y pues allí estaban, siguiendo y dejando a prueba sus habilidades ninja.

-¿Se dan cuenta que Kushina-san nos asesinará si nos vez verdad?-

la pregunta era bastante obvia y el temblor que recorrió la espalda de cada uno lo fue aún más.

¡Pero ya no había vuelta atrás!

Estaban en eso y saciarían la curiosidad de conocer el método que tenia Minato Namikaze para tener tranquila a Kushina Uzumaki.

**_._**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya interesado, me he inspirado mientras espero 1920192 horas que se descargue un juego. xD Esta historia será solamente un Two-shot, que subire ya en unos días el final junto con la continuación del otro fic MinaKushi que estoy escribiendo. **"Deten el tiempo"**, les invito a leerle también, y pues, espero sus opiniones. ¿Qué métodos creen ustedes que tenía Minato para calmar a su hiperactiva mujer?.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
